No Room To Love
by xAngelOfSorrow
Summary: Duo makes a new friend in highschhol. Everyone starts to learn more about themselves. 1x2 3x4  Sorry i will think of a better summary later.
1. Prologue

(I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM OR ANY CHARACTERS! :D)

**Prologue**

_'__I learned a long time ago that there is no room for love in my life'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~

The woman cried out in pain as the man slapped her across the face.

"You bitch! Why must you do everything wrong?"

The woman cried as she covered her face, I stood in the corner watching as the man grabbed her hair and pulled her up. I started crying as she screamed in pain again as he hit her in the stomach. Not able to take it any longer, I ran to the man screaming.

"Leave my mom alone!"

The man looked down at me as i hit and kicked at his leg. He laughed at me then bent down to look me in the eyes.

"You think you can stop me little kid?"

I spit in his face then ran. The man cursed and dropped my mother to the floor who yelled after me to keep running as the man came after me. I ran quickly out the front door of the small house we were at, and down the street. I never looked back, afraid of what i might see. My heart was pounding fast and i cried as i ran. I hardly noticed the cold air of winter on me or even the hard snow falling all around me, my fear over powering any other sense. Eventually i reached the bridge a few blocks from the house. I started to run across, thinking I would be safe on the other side. But halfway across, i was picked up from behind.

"Come here you little brat."

I screamed struggled in his arms, as he walked to the edge of the bridge cursing from my struggleing. The mon held me over the edge of the bridge, so that i could see the fast icy water running underneath. I cried out for my mother over and over. The man laughed.

"You and your mom wont have any more problems now."

And with that he let go and I fell for what fell like an eternity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Flash Back End**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jerked up out of my sleep, breathing hard and covered in sweat. I had that dream again. I looked out the window that was near my bed. It had started snowing during the night. I sighed and layed back down, stairing up at my ceiling. Eventually I calmed down enough to the point where I was getting tired again. I looked out the window again, to see the snow falling even harder. I sighed and turned over, so that I could not see outside the window anymore.

"I really hate snow..."

And with those final words I drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

**Authors note**: This is the first story I've done in years! So give me feedback! :D


	2. Bad mornings

Duo's P.O.V

Woken from a deep sleep, my blankets were pulled off of me and my light turned on. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, putting my pillow on top of my head.

"Duo! Get up! Why must you do this everyday? You know you must go to school, so why not wake up on your own."

As i tried to drown out the sisters big long speech about me never getting up on my own I heard giggleing as a bunch of little foot steps were heard runnig into my room.

"Duo, Duo, Duo!"

I peeked out from under my pillow to see three kids crawl onto my bed and start jumping around me.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

I growled playfully then quickly sat up. The three kids screamed in excitement and tried to escape. But before they could all get away, I grabbed one and started tickleing her stomach.

"You see what happens when you wake me up? I turn into the tickle monster!"

The kids screamed and ran from my room as I let the little kid in my grasp go. I looked at the sister standing in my doorway smiling at me. It seems that I have already been forgiven.

"If you dont hurry, you will be late for school. You already have no time for breakfast. So hurry up."

I nodded and got up as the sister left my room, closeing the door behind her. I quickly got dressed and fixed my braid, that was a mess from being slept on. I grabbed my bag from my desk, and walked out of my room.

Already, there were tons of kids awake and I was stopped at least a dozen times so that one of them could hug onto my leg to say good morning. I always smiled and patted there heads, and made them run along to play with the in the Maxwell Orphanage did have its good sides. You never got bored while there. Thats for sure. I looked over my sholder before I left and waved at the few kids who were walking behind me to say goodbye. And with that I walked out the door, and into my daily boring life.

I shivered as I stepped outside. It snowed a good foot and a half last night. I sighed, and zipped my jacket up more.

'Damn snow, why couldn't they call off school today...'

The wind picked up, causing me to shiver and to start walking faster. I wanted to get out of the cold fast. I was looking down at my feet most of the time, not wanting the wind to hit me in the face. And I was to busy complaining to myself to notice that there was a person infront of me and walked full force into him. And to make things worse, the sidewalk was slippery and my foot slipped from underneath me. Trying to not fall I grabbed the arm of whoever it was I ran into, which caused us both to fall on the ground.

I kept my eyes closed as i sat up a bit wincing at the coldness I now felt.

'Ow, god dam ice'

I sat there, not thinking about what had happened until I heard someone clear there throat. I quickly turned my head to look into a pair of cobalt blue eyes. I sat there looking at him in shock.

"Get off me."

The guy pushed me off him, and stood up. I also got up quickly and apologized to him.

"Im so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going"

The guy staired at me and shrugged.

"Hn."

I watched as the guy walked away. I watched him till he turned the corner down the road and thats when my anger hit.

"What the heck is up that guys ass?"


	3. Can it get any worse?

**Authors note**: Uhm, sometimes I may post more then one chapter at once, but that doesnt mean ill always do that. Ill eventually get writers block. So dont rush me! because if you do... Ill stop writting FOREVERRRRR! mwhaha :3

Duos P.o.V.

I stomped up to my two friends Quatre and Trowa angrily.

"Can you believe the nerve of people these days? If someone apologizes you don't just turn your back to them and walk away!"

Quatre smiled at me, being use to me doing these kind of things in the morning.

"No time to complain, were going to be late for gym!"

I groaned. "Oh god, please save me!"

Trowa watched me as Quatre pushed me lightly from behind to go. I started walking to gym with them, and soon my morning was forgotten. And I had my usually sappy grin on my face. We barely made it to class when the bell rang and worse yet the coach caught us when we walked in the door.

"Get your butts into the locker room and change!"

I grinned and danced into the locker room, causing Quatre to laugh as the teacher yelled at me. After we had finished getting dressed we all stood in a line, to wait to see what our choach would have us do for the day.

"Alright maggots, today we are going to play basket ball!"

There were a mix of groans and cheers.

"Now get in a group with a few other students, and play ball! Duo!"

I jumped and turned around to face him, not knowing what I did wrong this time I walked up to him with a grin.

"Whats up, Coach?"

The Coach glared at me.

"Listen up, we have a new student, and against my best judgement the principal wants you to show him around. So I am putting him into your group for the morning. Understand?"

I nodded and grinned at him. "Yes sir!"

I saluted him, and he sighed and pointed to the locker rooms doorway at the new student.

"Go over there and meet him, and no funny buisness!"

I laughed. "Me? Doing funny buisness? Coach, im hurt that you think i'd do such a thing."

"Just go!"

The coach pushed my sholder towards the boy and I started walking towards him. I took in his features as I was walking upto him. His chocolate brow hair, looking like he had just woken up from bed, were covering his eyes. I stood in front of him, as he fixed his sweat band on his wrist. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

I smiled at him with my usual cheerful grin.

"Hey, my name is Duo Maxwell its nice to meet ya'. The coach had ordered me to come over and welcome ya to the cla-"

_'Holy shit!'_ Was the only thought that passed my mind as I stopped mid-sentence, my mouth hanging open with eyes wide. I then pointed directly into his face as Quatre and Trowa came to stand next to me.

"Its you!"

**Authors note**: Sorry everythings so short, eventually ill get alot more ideas and start writting alot more. You just need to let me warm up to this a bit. Oh, and I am currently looking for a beta reader! So if your interested, messaage me please and thank you!. ^^


	4. First Class of the day

Authors note: Well, this one toook a little more time, and some help, but I got it done and im satisfied. Tell me what ya think. :)

Heero's P.O.V

"It's you!"

I sighed as I pushed his pointing finger out of my face. 'Of course I would see the idiot that pushed me down this morning'

"Are you done staring at me? Or are just going to be rude?"

I watched as he cleanched his fists and turned away from me and walked away, leaving his other two friends to deal with me.

The little blonde ran after Duo, leaving the tall one still standing there looking at me. I looked at him. He acted like he had no emotion as he turned and walked towards his other two friends.

"Come." Is all I heard from him as I followed after him and up to the little blonde and the one known as Duo. We came up to the two talking about me.

"But Quatre, hes rude, and obviously doesn't even want to deal with anyone! He's probably just a rich snob like most of the kids here!"

The little blonde, who's name I now know is Quatre, sighed and shook his head, then turned toward me and his other friend. He offered me a smile.

"Hello, my name is Quatre, and this is Trowa." He gestured to the tall silent one. I looked at them, not intending to answer. The little blonde ignored my silence and kept on talking as if I had answered him. "Well, today were supposed to play basketball." Quatre turned to Duo. "Duo, want to do winner plays you again?"

I watched as he grinned. "Heck yea!"

Quatre turned to me. "That okay with you?"

I shrugged and walked to the bleachers and sat down, assuming the other's would go first. Duo sat a few feet away form me and watched as the others streched their arms and talked quietly to themselves. Then they started their game.

Eventually Trowa won the game between the two. As expected since he was so much taller. But Quatre had fun during the game and you could tell by his smiling face. Then I went up against Trowa. I can't say he didn't give me a challenge. He did have hight over me, but still, he wasn't too sure of himself so he hesitated a lot, which gave me a huge advantage over him. Causing me to win. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and watched as Duo stood up, lightly streching his arms. He grinned at me as he stood in front of me.

"Lets have a nice clean game. Okay?"

I nod slowly, wondering if he is telling the truth or not. He passed me the ball, signaling to start. I dribble the ball, wondering if he was any good. I start to go to his left but he quickly steals the ball from me, which makes me surprised as he goes around me with ease and scores. He turns toward me and grins again. I glare at him and grab the ball from his hands, getting a cheeky grin in return.

'I wont let him win that easily.'

I toss him the ball to start, and he starts dribbling and goes quickly to my left. I jerked the opposite way, knowing he would fake me out, which of course he did, allowing me to steal the ball from him. I dribbled to the hoop, with him right beside me, I jumped up, preparing to toss it in the hoop. But then I felt a pressure on my chest and I looked down at him reaching for the ball, jumping just high enough to move the ball out of the way, but also jumping in a way to make it so he and I were falling backwards.

I fell on my back, causing the air to get knocked out of me. I hardly noticed the extra pressure on my chest until I opened my eyes. I looked down to see a pair of violet eyes looking up at me. His chesnut brown hair, fell in his face, and his braid was hanging over his sholder. I stared into his eyes for a few seconds, forgetting who I was and where I was at. I was too focused on the flickering emotions in those violet orbs, that is, until he looked away and quickly got up.

"Sorry, didn't mean for that to happen...Again." He apologizes softly, sheepisly rubbing the back of his neck with a wry grin, though his eyes are looking anywhere but at me.

I looked up at him, confused, until I got my thoughts back, having still been lost in a sea of violet. Quatre and Trowa walked over to us. Trowa offering his hand to help me up and Quatre looking at us worriedly.

"Are you two okay?" He asked worriedly. It wasn't until then, while still looking at Duo, that I noticed the crease in his forehead and the differance in his stance.

I shrugged my sholders, tearing my eyes away and started to head to the locker room, as the coach blew on his whistle to signal it was time to stop playing ball. I heard Quatre ask Duo what was wrong but I didn't hear his answer as I stepped into the locker room, the door shutting behind me, effectively putting a barriar between myself and Duo.


	5. Last class of the day

Duo's P.o.v

'It's official...'

I glared at the white board the teacher was writing on.

'I absolutly hate school...'

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at the person sitting next to me, and grinded my teeth together.

'Damn the principal for thinking im the nicest kid in school. Damn these teachers for listening to him! Damn everything!'

I sighed angrily and crossed my arms on top of the table and put my head down. Hopeing to get rid of the head ach that was slowly starting to grow and get worse. I started to doze off slowly.

'And damn this guy for being so good looking...'

I finally fell asleep, without realizeing what I had thought to myself.

Heero's P.o.v

I looked over at the teen sitting next to me, who had just angrily sighed and put his head down. This was our third class we were paired together. And we havent said a single word to each other. I shrugged to myself.

'At least I dont have to hear his annoying voice.'

I listened to the teacher a bit, and wrote down some notes. Eventually, the teacher told us to start working on some worksheets that he had passed out earlier. And I was about halfway done with my first one, when I started to get distracted. I studied a few of the other students working on their worksheets. Then I glanced over to Duo, who still had his head down. I assumed he was asleep, by the way he was breathing. Slowly, in and out. In and out. I kept stairing at him for a bit. Until, he shifted. Makeing it so his face was visible. I studied the way he looked. His chestnut colored hair. The way it fell into his face. And how soft it looked, you could tell the boy took care of his hair.

'I wonder how soft it would feel...'

I snapped right back into reality, after I had that thought.

'What the hell am I thinking?'

I slamed my open book shut, causing Duo next to me to wake up. I glared at him as he looked at me confused.

'Damn this new school...'

Trowa's P.o.v

'...'

I looked beside me, at Quatre who was chewing at his pencil, and thinking.

'He's so cute...'

I blushed at having such a thought about my friend and stopped looking at him.

'...'

Quatres P.o.v

I chewed on my pencil in deep thought.

'Hmm, these questions can get hard sometimes...'

I glanced over at Trowa, who was looking at the board ahead.

'I guess hes having some trobles as well.

I glanced over at Duo, and sighed.

'And of course he would be asleep... But who that new student Heero will be a good influence on him.'

I laughed quietly to myself.

'As if that'll ever happen. They already hate each other...'


	6. End of the Day

Authors note: Please read my other stories. I really enjoy feedback! I know im not the best writter, but i hope to get better. Well enjoy this new chapter.

Duo's P.o.v

'Why must the last few minutes of class always drag out!'

I put my head down, being impatient for the day to end. I have had enough of being near Heero. Even if it was his first day. He's been such a pain in my ass all day. Having the teachers pair me and him up with every class we have might have something to do with it, but I just want to get away from him. I turned my head a little and looked over at him through my bangs, where he was still sitting next to me. He had sketching something in his notebook. All his attention was on it. It made me curious to see what could capture his intrest so much. So I propped elbow up in the table and layed my head on my hand and glanced on his notebook page. I blinked in shock.

"Did you seriously just draw that?"

Heero looked away from his picture in surprise. As if he had forgotten where he was, and loked directly at me for a few seconds before answering me.

"...Yea... Why?"

I leaned closer to get a better look. My sholder was touching his as I examined it. It was a sketch of the whole upper part of the room, from where he was sitting. I was there, the closest one. I was leaning against my hand looking very bored. My braid was over my sholder like it usually was. I was shocked he could capture me so well. I dont even remember sitting like that today. I looked at Quatre and Trowa. Quatre was nervously chewing on his pencil, like he always is while working. And Trowa was just looking forward. I studied every single inch of the drawing, surprised at how accurate it was. I looked at him.

"Your really good! Have you taken art classes before?"

I noticed his face turn slightly red, as he shut the notebook and shove it in his bag.

"No."

I smiled, forgetting who I was talking to momentarily.

"Can you draw everything? Or just certain things?"

He sighed, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Mostly people... Or animals... It just depends..."

I nodded, kind of expecting this answer from him.

"Well, your very talented. I love art. "

I noticed him tense up.

"Just because we are next to each other doesnt mean you have to force yourself to talk to me."

I looked at him shocked. Then remembering who I was talking to. Then I shrugged.

"Theres no point in hateing you, or even being mean to you."

Heero looked at me.

"..."

I kept talking as if he has said something.

"I mean, heck. 'Were in highschool. Lets act mature.'."

I imitated Quatres voice. He had said this to me so many times that I think I did a very god voice imitation. I chuckled and looked at him again. He picked his bag up from the floor and put it over his sholder, then a few seconds later the bell rang. And he got up and walked out of the class quickly. I staired after him, and Quatre and Trowa came up to me.

"Duo, lets go! Were going to be late!"

I grinned up at him, and got my bag.

"Wouldnt want that, boss enjoys yelling at me to much."

As we were walking out the school, I saw Heero walking out of the school gates, turning the corner and finally out of my site. The usual very slow last minutes of the day went very quickly today when I was talking to him. I smiled at myself.

'I think I will grow to like Heero very much.'

I laughed out loud finally realizing the truth, causing Quatre and Trowa to look at me weirdly.

'He's my type.'

I shook my head and jogged ahead of the other two. Already looking forward to the next day.

"Come on you two, lets get our night started!"


	7. Angel's voice

Authors note- sorry so short! The song part took me awhile xD And things came up. I hope you enjoy. The song is by Alesana. Go listen to it. Its called Early Mourning. The actions Duo did during the song will make sense more if you listen to it while reading it xD Well review, and tell me what you think! I still need a beta reader! Just saying... xD (I dont own this song or any characters.)

Duo's p.o.v

"Duo, how man times do I have to tell you-"

Blah blah blahddi blahhhh.

Thats all I ever hear from my boss. I strech my arms over my head, preparing for the next shift I was talked into.

"Duo, did you hear me?"

I turned to him, putting on my playful grin I knew he hated to see.

"Not a word boss, but heyyy you know the crowd loves me!"

I add in a wink to piss him off further. I see him take in a breath, then let it out slowly.

"Duo... Lets just have more interaction with the crowd. Okay? Now get out there.

I roll my sholders a few times as I walk out, toward the noise of the famous club I worked at. My friends and I have worked at club Night Rage since two years ago when the boss approached us after a talent show we did at school. It was pretty cool. We played songs that were well known, and popular. Not many students came here. I never really saw anyone I knew. Thank god, I enjoyed to make a fool out of myself on stage. Dancing and singing my brains out.

"Hey angel, you ready?"

I looked over at the pianoest. He started that nickname here. I was famous here for my voice. My shifts were always the busiest because I was a popular request. I Smiled at him.

"lets do this shit!"

I quickly jogged out on the small stage where Trowa and quatre were already waiting. The pianoest came behind me and quickly started the next song request on the list. I smiled, it was on of my favorites.

I started to sway to the music as the piano started playing.

_ ~Last night I forgot_

_ ~How the sound of your voice whispered sweet_

I steped closer to the edge of the stage, reaching out my hand out toward the crowd.

_ ~Goodbyes, your eyes left to die_

I brought the out streched hand to my chest slowly, where my heart was, and put a sad look on my face.

_ ~I'm alone too_

_ ~Understand why_

_I walked toward the left of the stage, slowly. As if sad and in pain. Hopeing the feeling of the song were portrayed._

_ ~Why not one more night_

_ ~One last kiss goodbye_

_ ~My sweet love tonight_

I looked up.

_ ~I hope the stars_

_ ~Still spell out your name_

_ ~Where you are..._

I put a small smile onto my face, as if a happy thought passed through my mind as I slowly look into the crowd again. then close my eyes.

_ ~Kiss my closing eyes_

_ ~Help me sleep_

_ ~Without you I'm so lost_

I close my eyes in pain.

_ ~Tonight I cry_

_ ~Tell me why_

I shake my head in disbelief.

_ ~I can't live_

_ ~Without your warm embrace_

_ ~Why not one more night_

_ ~One last kiss goodbye_

_ ~My sweet love tonight_

I look up again.

_ ~I hope the stars still_

_ ~Spell out your name_

I look into the crowd.

_ ~Where you are..._

I let the pianoest get a ssmall solo in before I start up again. Liestening to the beautiful sounds drift over the swaying crowd.

_ ~I close my eyes and you_

_ ~Are everything I see_

I strech my hand toward the crowd again as if I dont want to let go of the person Im singing about.

_ ~Goodbye_

I step to the side, covering my face as if in tears. And let one of the back up singers do their part in the song.

_ ~Goodbye to you my love_

_ ~I won't forget you_

_ ~I'll see you soon_

_ ~Goodbye my love_

_ ~Goodbye to you my love_

_ ~I won't forget you_

_ ~Let me live_

I fall to my knees as if in sadness as the song comes to an end and the lights around me fade out, showing the end of it. And a loud applause starts.

As the lights fade back on, the crowd starts talking loudly again, and I hope off the stage as the other singers start up another song. I started to make my way to the bar, until someone grabbed my arm when I was halfway there.

"Duo?"

I turned around, expecting someone from school, and looked into a pair of amazed cobalt blue eyes. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"H-Heero? What are you doing here?"


End file.
